Poometta
Were you looking for Poomy (Agnetia's loveable sidekick) or Poom (Poomy and Poometta's species? Poometta is a secondary character in the Agnetia the Alien franchise. She is a former member of Jafraries' Racos' junior command squadron. Appearance Poometta is two feet tall like most Poomahs, and has long, brown hair and long eyelashes. She wears a black uniform with dark red stripes, boots and belt. Star Crossing Lovers Poometta first met Agnetia and the gang when they were teleported to Racos Command Junior Headquarters by Jafraries and Greeneli. Greeneli tried to teleport Poometta after hearing about Poomy, who was accidentally teleported instead much to his dismay, as he had just reached his food bowl which Agnetia and Bluestreak had forgotten to give him before they left the ship. Poometta walked in a moment later with a supply load. She put the load down, and Poomy saw her for the first time, falling in love with this mysterious and beautiful stranger almost instantly. Poomy started flirting with Poometta during the flight to Sector 38, which caused Jafraries to comment on how she were out of his league. Poomy then flipped him off in the next panel, receiving a thumbs-up from Poometta. The two Poomahs teamed up against Dr. Z, both flip-kicking him in the face, as he commented on how there were now two fighting him. Poometta then attempted to hold Poomy's hand after the fight. While the gang were imprisoned by Jafraries (with no food, much to the dismay of a very hungry Poomy), Poometta brought the group three of carrots. Poomy said (In Poomian) "If we survive this, I'm going to marry that girl", and Poometta giggled shyly. Jafraries caught Poometta helping "the flea-ridden pest", and punched her into the jail cell, Poomy running after and catching her. When the time came to say goodbye to one another at the end of the episode, Poometta and Poomy held hands and hugged each other, before walking back to their respective ships. Trivia When Aidraxa and the group chased Jafraries through space, Aidraxa and Agnetia were in their superforms. Poometta, Poomy, Bluestreak and Greeneli were given temporary Nova charges to give them the same powers for a short time. Poometta uses her own custom built weaponry. She has been heard to swear, using the known Poomian swear word "pip". She was one of the characters in Agnes Thompson's returning character poll, hinting that she may return in the future. Poometta was originally supposed to have no romantic interest in Poomy, viewing him as scruffy and unattractive. This was changed for unknown reasons. Gallery In the Series Teamwork.png Help.png Hugging.png Holding Hands.png Poom and Poometta.png In Other Comics Poometta 2.png Valentine'sCard.png|Poometta receives a Valentine's Day card from Poomy. HSCLSHE.png|Poometta appears in the How Star Crossing Lovers Should Have Ended spoof. Tail.png|Poomy thinks about how Poometta would react if he grew a tail. Poomy X Poometta (Civil poom).png|Poomy and Poometta dressed up for Halloween. Volume II.png|Poometta appears in a promo for Agnetia Volume II. Category:Supporting Cast Category:Characters Category:Pooms Category:Female characters